starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Dark Times
Star Wars - Dark Times is a new series created by both Haou1987 and MasterNoomiZ. It takes place during the times between the third and the fourth movies. Series (in chronological order) Allegiancy Trilogy Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector''' is a 5-issue comic book styled series that follows the exploits of a young Imperial Intelligence Agent named Kaleth Horn as he is called into duty by the Empire to Kashyyyk where he must face the harsh terrors of the wars fought between the Empire and the native Wookiees. While serving the Emperor there, he finds out an Imperial defector is helping the Wookiees and while he does not know who it is, he soon finds out how harsh the Imperial warmachine is when the tides turn against him. '' Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent '''''Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent is a 5-issue follow up on Star Wars - Dark Times: Defector that continues to follow the adventures of Imperial Intelligence Agent Kaleth Horn, now accompanied by a faithfull droid R2-Z1 and a new companion he meets on a mission on Nar Shaddaa to tear down a possible threat to the inner circle of the Emperor. While he has no personal stakes in it, his newfound friend does and with so much on the line, this mission is sure to heat up! Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues''' is the 6-issue final written within the Allegiancy Trilogy '''and a followup on Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent that concludes the finishing of the hunt of Kaleth Horn against the traitor of the Galactic Empire. Landing on the planet of Naboo, Kaleth attempts to set a trap for Lyanna Olani, while attempting to handle the hardheaded Governor of Naboo. However not all is as it seems as allegiancies are tested and other allegiancies are revealed. The thrilling conclusion to the first '''Dark Times trilogy!'' Shadow Rebellion Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator ''Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator is a 5-issue comic book styled series written by MasterNoomiZ taking place after the Battle of Yavin, about the fight an insurgent cell fights against the Galactic Empire on the faraway planet of Botaan. It follows the last known Guardian of the Whills, Kian Shun in his peaceful life but forced back into the fight against the Empire, where he finds out the ranks of the Empire have someone with a connection to the ranks of an Order long forgotten. With this new connection found, Kian Shun is thrusted into a conflict he initially wished to stay out of and with it comes a new destiny!'' Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach '''''Star Wars - Dark Times: The Dark Reach is a 3-issue comic styled series written by MasterNoomiZ taking place after Star Wars - Dark Times: Infiltrator, in which Kian Shun and Garr Maccon travel to one of the biggest Force Nexuses of the galaxy, Tython. There they encounter both the Dark Side and the Light Side within what Garr's father had built, a legacy for him to live up to. But can and will Garr live up to his father's legacy? And what other secrets does The Dark Reach hold for them?